Line 20
is the third chapter of the fourth volume and the overall twentieth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Zero Nine and Zero Seven get ready to go on the run and part ways with Tsukasa. Zero Nine gives her a change of clothes and a hat to hide her identity, since her face is all over the internet. He also gives her a piece of paper with a website URL which can be used to message them if she's ever in trouble. Zero Seven thinks it's suspicious that they haven't heard anything over the police radios, so she decides to get moving right away. She warns Tsukasa about Public Safety Officer Naoya Ushio as he's another member, Zero Five. She also gives her a stun gun for protection. Then, they tie her up on the bed to make it look like she was kept hostage instead of involved with them. Anzai sits on top of a building and contemplates getting closer to Tsukasa so that he can control his transformations. Even though he's already agreed to leave rescuing Tsukasa to the human officers, Hans Lee offers to help him save her. He asks if he will protect her if he transforms. Lee accuses him of being flaky and distant without even telling her why. He threatens to make a move on her if he's going to act like that. A few officers have arrived at the Mino Hotel, where Tsukasa is. Zero Five texts Zero Six the location and by a stroke of luck it is the hotel opposite from his room. Officers Nanno and Ushio find Tsukasa tied up in a hotel room. She knows by his birthmark that Ushio is the man Zero Seven warned her about. Ushio immediately tries to separate from his partner with Tsukasa. He suggests going back to the lobby separately, so he takes Tsukasa to the elevator alone. Ushio can tell by her expression that Tsukasa knows who her is. Luckily, the elevator stops at another floor for other guests. She uses the opportunity to sneak her hand into her pocket and grab the stun gun. She gets him in the inner thigh and leaps out of the elevator as the doors are closing. Meanwhile, Zero Seven and Nine evade the cops by taking the elevator up to the top to wait them out. Once they break onto the roof they see Zero Six on the roof of the next hotel over and he sees them. He takes a shot. Zero Seven jumps in front of Zero Nine and they take cover behind the hotel's water tank. She takes a hit to the shoulder and a pipe on the water tank bursts. She wryly jokes that in all her time fighting devils, humans are the only ones who have hurt her. Zero Nine says he's trying to help her. Tsukasa decides to take the elevator up since Ushio is headed down. She frantically tries to think of someone to call, but she doesn't know anyone's number. Then, she has an idea to look up Bar Sakaki's number online. Anzai doesn't take Lee's words well and tells him not to lay a finger on her. Lee can hardly be threatened by someone as weak as Anzai. Jill suddenly runs onto the roof with Tsukasa on the phone. She hands the phone to Anzai. Tsukasa tells him about her situation with Ushio. She gets off on the 14th floor and sneaks into a room while one of the guests is leaving it. She tells him the room number and he promises he's on his way. Ushio catches that guest as he's leaving and asks for his room key. He suspects Tsukasa snuck into it. Tsukasa goes to the window of the room and opens it, preparing for her rescue. She gets a glimpse of someone (Zero Six) on the roof when the door bursts open with Ushio on the other side. Anzai and Lee are rushing over rooftops to save her. Chapter Notes * Zero Nine gives Tsukasa a way to contact them again should the need arise. * Zero Seven tells her that Zero Five is Naoya Ushio from Division 5. * Zero Seven and Nine leave Tsukasa to go on the run. * Tsukasa is found tied up by Ushio and he starts taking her to the lobby. * Zero Seven and Nine go to the roof to wait for the cops to leave, but are shot at by Zero Six. * Tsukasa escapes the elevator by using a stun gun from Zero Seven on Ushio. * Tsukasa calls Anzai and he and Hans Lee hurry to save her. * Tsukasa takes refuge in a hotel room. * Ushio finds her and prepares to kill her. Characters * Tsukasa Taira * Zero Nine * Zero Seven * Yuuki Anzai * Hans Lee * Naoya Ushio * Shigehiko Nanno * Zero Six * Juliana Lloyd Extra Notes * The official English translation mistranslates Nanno's name as Uno on page 97. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters